The Prom
The Prom is the 3th episode of Season 3. Summary Everyone is happy about the prom (this was 2012's prom) Transcript Perry: I'm so excited! Kat: Er, yeah, I feel you EXitEmEnt. (Sarcasm) Chilly: Me too! James and I are going together! Perry and Kat: What about Samantha? Chilly: Cecilia said she was going with Lester. Kat: Aw, Lester's sweet. Perry: Yeah. Bell rings Chilly: See you guys at 9:00. Kat: Bai bai! Perry: See ya. Chilly's House Chilly: Ugh, this one makes my wings look weird. Then she heard a rock She looked out her window Chilly: Hey, James! James: Hey. Wassup? Chilly: Ugh, picking a dress. James: I bought you a dress! Chilly oh, er, yeah... James: Well, wear it! Chilly: I am wearing it! James: Oh yeah, it does make your wings lo- Chilly: (Singsongy) Shut up! Perry's house Perry: I'm so happeeehhhh! Fionna: Why? Perry: Tonight's prom, duh, mom. (THAT RHYMES!) Fionna: Oh. I remember when I was a teen and I went to prom. I was going with Clarke Sunray, (Your father) and then, at- Perry: I do NOT need to hear about that! Fionna: Fine. Perry goes up to her room. Immediately grabs her cellphone and dials Len. Perry: Hey, Len! Len: Oh, hi. Perry: You don't seem excited. Len: Er...I just kinda wanted to go with....Amy.. Perry feels used. Perry: Amy? Len: Um, yeah... She's still my crush, we're just going as friends, right? Perry's in tears. Perry: I-I... Perry hangs up. Kat's house Kat: OMG this is so PERF! She grabs a black-purple dress with little jewels embroidered onto it. Kat: Umph! She puts it on. Kat: It's only 8:30. Cellpone rings. Kat: Hello!? Zack: Hey! Kat: Ugh. Hai... Zack: So... Kat: Bai, bai! Hangs up. Kat: He's waaaay too clingy. PROM Kat: Hey, Chilly! Chilly: Hey. Have you seen Perry? Kat: Uh-uh. Perry: Hi. Her mascara is leaking. Chilly: What happened?! Perry: Len and I are just going as friends. Kat: So what? Same with me and Zack...Only we're going as...enemies. Perry: Well, I really had a crush on Len every since I met him! But he can't stop talking about AMY! Amy doesn't even like him! Chilly: They are friends. Perry: So what? He can't shut up about her. Len: Oh, there you are, Perry! Perry: Hi. Len: C'mon, there's a buffet! Perry: Um...maybe you'd like to do it with Amy? I'm doing it with my other friends... Len: Wow! Um, that's a relief... Perry: Oh...So you DON'T like me? Len: I didn't mean it like that... Kat: Oh, there's Zack! She runs over to him. Chilly: There's James! She runs over to him. LATER Chilly and Kat are sitting down on the bench. James comes over to them. James: May I have this dance? He tries saying that without bursting out in laughter. Chilly: Yay! They both get up. Zack: Um, h-hey, Kat. Wanna dance or something? Kat: Er...Sure. She looks over at Perry. Then Len goes over to Perry and they both start dancing too. Kat: Happy ending I guess. Announcer: Okay, everyone, stop dancong and shut your mouths because we are announcing Prom King and Queen! It is... Serafina Claws and Kyle Levi! Serafina: OMD!!!! Kyle: Um, yaaaaay? I guess... Kait: I really hate Serafina. She was mean to me in kindergarten. Serafina: Jealous much? Kait: Id-i-OT! LATER Kat: Ohhhhh I'm sooooo full... Zack: Bye Lawrence! C'mon, Kat. They all went home. Category:Cuitmelps4's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes